dragon ball x blazblue
by necalli
Summary: hi everyone this is my first story crossover enjoy characters is dragon ball:broly blazblue :saya hades its will be romance between tow legends all copy right to manga and game
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone this is my first story crossover enjoy**

 **characters is**

 **dragon ball:broly**

 **blazblue :saya hades**

 **its will be romance between tow legends**

 **all copy right to manga and game**

[ **broly** ]

after his battle with goten and gohan and trunks

its was believe that he dead for sure but he survivor and his Injuries was greatly pain there was blood around his body then he wake up and find himself in strange area he stand up but in pain he fly higher and see its was the earth but its was strange look then he power up himself to kill the pain and he rember goku hit him in his smotch he scream angry he try to relax himself than a green aura around his body make the sky green then

[ **saya]**

 **saya:what this power its so greatly and horror i can sense at from this far i must see what is it .**

 **terumi: Your Majesty** **is there something wrong.**

 **saya:did you feel that power just** **right now.**

 **terumi:yesYour Majesty its was big aura and greatly i have never seen power like that before.**

 **saya:i want to check at and see at in myself.**

 **terumi:may i go with you Your Majesty.**

 **saya:you can go but don't do anything stupid.**

 **terumi:of course Your Majesty.**

 **then terumi smile** **and open his eyes .**

 **[broly]**

 **kakarotto!kakarotto**

 **broly:you will pay kakarotto for all you done to me but this is strange i don't rember i cruch the earth that much what is that feeling this aura then a yellow portl open in the sky its was saya and terumi.**

 **saya:so this power came from you right**

 **broly:how are you woman.**

 **terumi:its really strange this high power came from this man.**

 **saya:i,m the Empress of the new world and you?.**

 **broly:i,m broly the legendary super saiyan.**

 **broly was in his normal from so he was so clam and goku was not there so he will not be mad only if someone angry him**

 **saya:a saiyan its the first time i heard of this kind.**

 **broly: we saiyan are not from here we are a warriros we live for fight and cruch plantes that all you can call us a aliens.**

 **saya was shock to hear that than she said**

 **saya:so what are you doing here in earth.**

 **broly i go there to to kill my most enemy kakarotto.**

 **saya: so you seek for revenge**

 **saya see in his eyes pain and suffering she feel pit for him**

 **than broly ask her**

 **broly: what is this age.**

 **saya: its 2199**

 **broly:what! that me kakarotto is dead.**

 **saya:its seems like that .**

 **than broly angry so much cruch all the rocks and water around him and his green aura around him terumi** **was on shock and fear after see his power broly was not sad for goku he just was angry that he want to kill him but his chance is go now than saya put her hand around his face and clam him.**

 **broly:why why i feel clam and realxing and warm in your hand.**

 **saya:your angry only will hurting you nothing more than broly look to saya eyes.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER 1 I WILL MAKE CHAPTER 2 SOON BROLY WILL LEARN HOW TO CLAM HIMSELF AND LIVE WITH THE TRUTH SAYA WILL TAKE CARE OR BROLY AND START TO LOVE HIM**


	2. Chapter 2

hello this is new chapter sorry fot late lets see what will broly do in this new world

BROLY:qween of this world i see so what should i do bow for joking

SAYA:there is something stange in this man i can sense this man is no human.

BROLY:i will ask again is this the earth?.

SAYA:yes.

BROLY:then why its look so Different its like another thinking

terumi:hey broccoli be respect you are talk to the emperor.i,m he open his eyes

BROLY:you pig do you know who i,m i the lengender super saiyan i,m the most fear thing that you will only see in your nighmare.

terumi:you are not scared me broccoli boy i will just beat you in one munite.

BROLY:hehehe verywell this will be warmup for me please don't beg for your life after i bet broly rasie his green aura like sheild

terumi throw three knives on broly but the shiled stoped them then terumi thow green snake at broly trying to kill him

but the shield Protect broly then.

terumi:what the hell why my attack was like nothing to him he didn't move is he really strong.

BROLY:heheheHAHAHAHAHAHA what's the promble pig can't you even hit me.

SAYA smaile:just like what i was thinking he is really so strong.

BROLY: i will tell you something very fun i can transfrom.

terumi and saya in Shock.

terumi: is he joking yeah he must be there is no way he can even become strong more.

saya:this man is Mysterious and interesting.

BROLY: oh you look so scread pig don't i will show you my transfrom before i kill you.

aura is so big around him yellow and green he screaming making all animals and birds run from the fear.

terumi was feeling fear and fornzen saya was shocking all her eyes in broly.

then the green aura Exploded

BROLY WAS SO BIG MUSCULES AND BODY HIS HAIR WAS LONG AND GREEN he was like monster

saya: so beautiful this power this rage this anger i can feel it all in this man i want him to be with my side.

terumi was full Freeze anf fear what the hell is this power there's no way to beat him damn what should i do.

BROLY:well well its looks like piggy is so scread now hahahahaha.

then saya get closer to broly she touch his hand she said

saya:clam broly we know enderstand how stong you are please clam.

broly was looking to her eyes

BROLY:her eyes is lifeness like mine why the hell i feel clam then he return to his normal body

saya:broly you are so strong why don't you be with my side you will be great help to return the world to his rightfull place.

BROLY:hahahahaha sorry girl but i don't work for anyone i work for myslef only.

saya:if you joined me you will have anything you smaile

BROLY:the only thing i want is to kill kakaroot but now he is not in this world anymore so i don't know what i want.

saya:don't worry i promise you i will help you to have anything you want just be with my side you can have your own kingdoms or gilrs or anything you desire.

BROLY:i don't want kingdom or girls i,m not that kind of this men' smaile

BROLY:ah fine i will be with you beacuse i,m so borde now.

saya was so happy to have a man like broly then she tell terumi to go

terumi:but Your Majesty its too danger to leave you alone with this man

saya: i said go .

terumi open his eyes in anger look to broly . this is not done you bastrd then he smaile

saya touch broly hands and teleport to her castle

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
okay this is was cool now broly agree to be with saya side what will happen now you will know in chapter 3


End file.
